1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas-blast circuit breaker, and more particular, to a gas-blast circuit breaker, in which a stationary arc-extinguishing chamber is supported through an insulator on a ground.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a gas-blast circuit breaker, in which a stationary arc-extinguishing chamber is supported through an insulating member on a ground, the insulating member, which insulatingly supports the stationary arc-extinguishing chamber, according to the related art is mounted to a boss member protrusively provided in a ground tank to be made integral therewith (for example, see JP-A-6-96644).
Such related art involves a problem that the boss member protrusively provided in the inside of the ground tank makes it impossible to ensure a sufficient insulation distance, working of a mount surface of the boss member to which the insulating member is mounted is difficult, and a mount work becomes troublesome.